Ryuto Ippongo
Ryuto Ippongo is one of the male students in Yandere Simulator. He is the the third out of three students to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Ryuto Ippongo wears the default Akademi High uniform, unless customized by the player. He has small red and black spiky hair similar to flames. He has a red bandana around his head and a bushy ponytail on the back of his head. His eyes are gray. He used to have big bushy eyebrows, larger hair, and a internal black bandana before the October 8th update. Personality Among the few personas in the game, Ryuto is a Teacher's Pet. He would rather play video games than socialize with the other students. According to his student profile, he has a crush on Pippi, but does not know she likes him back. He used to be a Coward. Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Ryuto will enter the school ground eighth in line on the left to school. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, he will walk to the Computer Room to play Osu!. Ryuto will then walk into classroom 1-1, start class at 8:30 AM, and will leave to go to the Computer Lab again at 1:00 PM. Aside from going to the Computer Lab during gossip time, he is an average NPC with no special events. Ryuto walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. He will then go down to his locker and linger there before going back to his game and play until the end of the day. Trivia * Ryuto is Pippi's kouhai. *He is the third student to be in the gaming club after Midori Gurin and Pippi. *He has the exact same routine as Pippi Osu. *He will play the game Osu! in the computer room and he will sit exactly five seats away from Pippi Osu. *As of the September 20th update, Ryuto's bandana now has cloth physics. *On his computer screen is Tomoe Mami, a character from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica *His name and design is a parody https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650362474030592000 of Ryuta Ippongi from the rhythm game Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan. Ryuta's character has made a cameo in the game Osu! which is why Ryuto follows a similar routine to Pippi Osu's. *YandereDev changed Ryuto's hair because it was too badass. He looked way too out of place. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652359406043004929 *He is the second student after Pippi Osu to have multi-colored hair. *Despite him being in love with Pippi, you will only be able to play Cupid with a rival, not two NPCs. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646066739449466880 *YandereDev might have Ryuto blushing when he is near Pippi. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652344896573956096 Hey may fall into a depression if his crush dies as well. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652655590146052096 Gallery RyoutoPorttrait.png|Ryuto's original look Ryutoatlocker.png|Ryuto at his locker PippiandRyuto.png|Pippi and Ryuto playing Osu! together RyutoInfo..png|Ryuto's info Gamer3.png|Ryuto playing Osu Ryuto_walking.jpg|Ryuto walking Category:Akademi High Students Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Male Students Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona)